noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Zarga Siriana
|image = 300px |gender = Male |race = Nobles |status = Active |firstappearance = Chapter 265 |lastappearance = '' |age = 900+ |affiliation = Union |occupation = Elder }} Zarga Siriana is the 7th Elder of the Union. He was once a Noble Clan Leader. Appearance He has crimson red eyes as the common feature of Nobles and shoulder long, dark brown hair. He has short, trimmed beard and moustache. After betraying Lukedonia and becoming an Elder, he has changed into a white and golden habit like Roctis and other higher elders. He maintains a serious expression on his face. Personality Although apparently serious in his manner, he can be judged as a cold-blooded murderer after he explains his murdering of previous Loyard leader. He commented upon the Loyard leader's last plea to him to restrain from killing humans as 'pathetic'. Background Zarga, a previous clan leader of nobles, is one of the traitors from the aged Lukedonian history. All the traitor leaders were once the followers of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, and he is no exception. 820 years ago he alongside the other five betrayed Rai and made him enter his long slumber. Not only they tried to kill him, but they also used him during their betrayal 500 years ago. According to his own words, he had murdered the previous Loyard clan leader, father of Seira J. Loyard. Currently he is the 7th Elder of the Union. After the deaths of Rostere and Muar, he is sent alongside the 5th and 8th Elders to declare war against the Nobles of Lukedonia. Plot Overview Declaration of War arc: The deaths of Rostere and Muar in South Korea where the results in the declaration of war by sends [[5th Elder], Zarga Siriana and 8th Elder to pass judgment on all involved. They create a havoc in city to call out nobles, and their calls prove to be successful when Seira arrives there alone while Frankenstein and others hurry to reach the scene. Upon seeing her silver hair the 7th Elder guesses she's the Loyard Clan Leader and introduces himself as Zarga Siriana, former Lukedonia Clan Leader and the man who killed her father. He further taunts her by saying that he remembers her father's final moments begging him to spare human lives and how pathetic he thought it was. The normally calm composed Seira replies to his words by blowing the top of a building off. Seira has finally lost her cool and strikes the first blow against the man who killed her father, the 7th Elder Zarga Siraina. Her attack is blocked easily by the 8th Elder and afterward Zarga steps forward to duel her by himself saying that this is probably the way she wants it. He talks down to her a bit and then attacks with a beam of red energy. She manages to cut the attack in half with her soul weapon but he follows up and gives her a cut on the left side of her abdomen. The fight goes on. Though Seira manages to hold her own a little better, she can't even scratch the 7th Elder. He pauses for a moment to compliment her on her skill for her age but even so her power is "insignificant" and that it now makes sense to him why people say she is the weakest clan leader in history. She counters that she doesn't want to hear that from someone with so little honor but he just uses it as an opportunity to taunt her with how her father died spouting the same words. At this provocation she launches the Grim Reaper attack at him with her soul weapon. In order to counter Seira's attack the 7th Elder draws out his own Soul Weapon. Seira is quickly overwhelmed and thanks to the interference of 8th Elder, Zarga manages to land a vicious slash on her left shoulder. Interference of 8th Elder takes some of the fun out of the fight for the 7th who decides to leave it to the 8th but changes his mind when Seira offends him by pointing out how odd it is for a dishonorable traitor like him to be upset by dishonorable tactics. The 8th is hilariously deflated by this (clearly boredom is a problem for him). Then the 7th throws another taunt at Seira and steps forwards to resume the fight. Seira starts to bristle with rage but remembers her training with Frankenstein where he told her about the risks of losing her temper. She takes a breath and forces herself to calm down. The 7th notices the change and the 5th seems pleased; the 8th doesn't know what's going on. The fight resumes and Seira fights much more skillfully but is still unable to compete with the sheer skill and power with which Zarga uses his soul weapon and eventually takes a heavy blow that goes through several buildings behind where she's standing. Seira is still standing (barely) and the 8th elder can't help himself firing a massive beam right at her. Zarga allows this attack though the 5th showed displeasure. When the smoke clears, standing there holding Seira's unconscious form and looking supremely pissed off is Frankenstein. Zarga recognizes him instantly. Zarga is surprised that Frankenstein is alive after all those years. He is further surprised after learning that he is on Lukedonia side. Zarga remarks that Frankenstein was always arrogant and insolent, and that hasn't changed as he came alone to fight three Elders. Frankie taunts them by saying what they are talking about.Rajak Kertia enters the scene after attacking 8th with his super speed. Zarga recognizes this as Kertia Clan Leader technique. Powers/Abilities According to a conversation between Roctis Kravei and the 9th Elder he is equal in power to Roctis. He is able to overpowered Seira J. Loyard with his Soul Weapon. Enhanced Speed: 'Siriana was able tomove in great speed to even overwhelm Seira J.Loyard,a current Clan Leader,and appear behind her in a flash. '''Energy Blast: '''He channels his energy into a blood red beam which can cause massive blasts. The energy beams seem to come out of his hands. 'Soul Weapon: When Seira attacks him with her Grim Reaper technique, he brings out his soul weapon to block it and emerges unharmed. His soul weapon is a large blade attached to the end of a long chain. It is a long distance weapon. Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Union Category:The Elders Category:Traitor Nobles